dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Confinement Saga (SSJJ)
Evil Confinement Saga is the eighth Saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Main Event *Jamie and Goku master Super Saiyan 5 *Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten obtain Super Saiyan 5 *Bulla obtains Super Saiyan Plot After sealing Evil Gogeta, Jamie says the Z-Fighters need to train and return to the dojo. However training in the dojo won't be enough and he says they need years of training in a day, but Piccolo says the Chamber was destroyed. Using wish granting Jamie makes a new improved version, which allows the user to spend two years in the Hyperbolic Chamber in a day. Zaiko says he'd rather train alone and Gohan chooses to train Bulla and Pan in the dojo, not the Chamber. Jamie tells Vegeta and the boys train first. They enter the chamber while Jamie and Goku train outside until they have their turn. Vegeta uses the Blutz Wave device on Goten and Trunks making them undergo the Great Ape transformation. Meanwhile, Amin trains in the Sacred World of the Kais with Master Roshi and Kibito Kai. Bulma patches up the remaining Z-Fighters who were injured during the battle. Gohan takes Pan and Bulla to the cliffs where he trained with Piccolo and declare them to be his students. He first asks Piccolo to change their clothes into Turtle Hermit clothes and trains them. Pan turns into a Super Saiyan, but Bulla hasn't learned yet. Gohan opts to teach, by asking her why she needs it. Bulla takes a long time to think about it and figures she needs it to protect her family. She thinks back to when she wasn't able to help her father against Baby Gohan & Infected Goten. Bulla snaps and transforms into a Super Saiyan. She begins sparring with Pan, meanwhile, Majuub shows up at the Dojo ready to help Jamie and the others. Bulla and Pan manage to master several new attacks, and Bulla struggles to fight on par with Pan. So Gohan asks Piccolo to increase the weight of her under shirt, to make it harder on her. He asks 20x the weight Bulla can handle causing her to be slower. Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks finally leave the chamber, Trunks' clothes are destroyed and his hair is as long as his Future versions during the Cell Saga, and Goten's is as long as his teen forms. Piccolo also leaves Earth again. Jamie gives the two a new pair of clothes as well as Vegeta. Jamie and Goku enter for their turn. Jamie asks Goku to fight him in his base form to test their limits. Jamie and Goku battle it out in the Chamber; allowing Jamie to figure out away to master Super Saiyan 5. Jamie and Goku transform into Super Saiyan 5s and battle each other in the form. Goku manages to counter all Jamie's moves and Jamie manages to counter all Goku's moves. The de-transform and eating some food, and train again as Super Saiyan 5s. Jamie that they'll remain in the form for three whole days until it feels natural, and during that time they need to mediate, eat or lifts some weights. So Jamie decides to mediate while Goku lifts some barbells. They than osculate their training to switch between one another. After three days pass, Jamie starts to notice the difference in Goku such as his attitude, facial expression and that he's hair and fur colour is now lighter. Goku notice its on Jamie as well, they than remain in this form using the same training method for the remaining year. On the second year, they than decide to change their training style so Jamie increases the gravity around both to 20x times the limit they can handle. Jamie and Goku fight each other while struggling to move. Meanwhile, Bulla is slowly becoming even with Pan and Pan becoming stronger. They asks Gohan if he could teach them fusion once they become equal in power, and Gohan questions if a half-blood can fuse with a quarter-blood. He decides to give it a try once they are equal. Vegeta decides to remain as a Super Saiyan until Goku and Jamie finish training so that he can get a mastery of it. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks continue to spar with each other. They are stronger than before, thanks to the chamber. Gohan continues to train the two girls. Jamie and Goku continue to fight under the current gravity. Goku considers unleashing a Kamehameha x12, but Jamie says to use it during the fight with Evil Gogeta and that using it now will reverse all their training. Goku agrees with him and stops before he can concentrate is energy. Jamie and Goku agree to not use an energy from this point on and Jamie removes the gravity. They fight without using any flight or any energy attacks only relying on fists and feet. They fight in this state for the remained of their time in the chamber. They fight evenly even without energy, they manage to block all attacks. They take a break from fighting and have some food, and even go to sleep as in their current state. After waking back up they see that their time is almost up, and start preparing to leave. On the outside; Vegeta can sense they energy levels again and Krillin can tell just how high their new power level has reached. Goku and Jamie emerge as Super Saiyans 5s. Jamie asks Vegeta for a jet to use so Goku and him can go meet up with Gohan. Vegeta gives his capsule and they head off. Pan and Bulla are now equal in power and they have begun the fusion dance. Jamie and Goku lands at the cliffs and meets with Piccolo whom has return again thanks to Baba. Piccolo questions them for not flying with their energy, and they said that they are on a diet from Energy. Goku watches Gohan teach Bulla and Pan the fusion technique. Jamie asks Piccolo to restore his and Goku's clothes so that don't can could, and Piccolo does so. Next stage of Training After a several hours, Pan and Bulla have managed to master fusion and perform the fusion dance, first time results in a fat fusion of and the second time is successful, becoming Bullan. She appears to be similar to Gotenks first appearance minus the Vegeta-like attitude; she however obtains Pan's fiery temper as when Jamie tells her that she'd be better of sitting the fight out, and that she isn't strong enough; she growls at him. However, she instantly calms down, thanks to her cheerful side from Bulla. Gohan trains Bullan until she separates into two again. After an hour passes, they fuse again, and Bullan displays a split personality between hot-headiness and cheerful. When she becomes angry every time Gohan dodges her attacks and being cheerful seconds after. Bullan uses a new attack the Masen Flash on him and Gohan manages to dodge it again. Bullan and Gohan train relentlessly at the cliffs and Jamie returns to watch for time to time while Goku spends time at his house with Chi-Chi and Goten. Bulla starts to train with increased weight and than finally. Jamie starts sensing Evil Gogeta's energy again and tells Piccolo and Gohan that it is time. Chapters New Hyperbolic Chamber *195 - Return of the Chamber *196 - Hyperbolic Chamber New Improved!! *197 - Zaiko Trains Alone!! *198 - Vegeta, Trunks and Goten; Step Into The Chamber Please! *199 - Gohan Trains Pan and Bulla... *200 - Jamie and Goku's Turn!! *201 - Mastering Super Saiyan 5!! *202 - New Training Style.. *203 - More Fusion? *204 - Goten and Trunks Continue Training! *205 - No Energy! *206 - Emergence.. Fusion Between Girls *207 - Pan and Bulla Fuse!! *208 - Bullan's Double Personality!? *209 - Bullan Ready to Fight Fights *Pan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bulla (Super Saiyan) *Jamie vs. Goku *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 5/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) *Goten vs. Trunks Category:Fan Fiction Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Dragon Ball AF